1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power supplies. Specifically, the invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for inducing power from an insulated conductor to power an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer technology is highly sophisticated and advances at an aggressive pace. Many desirable applications require technology that is well understood and readily available. Despite being technically feasible, designing and building a system to implement a particular desired application may not be financially practical.
For example, the ability to provide location-based information, such as an advertisement, to a retail shopper based on the location of the shopper within a retail store is a desirable application for retail store owners. Designing a system to provide the location-based information using existing technology is relatively straightforward. Such a system could include infrared (IR) beacons located in the ceiling of the retail store and a small display installed on each shopping cart.
The small display could determine its position within the retail store based on IR signals transmitted by the IR beacons. Based on the location of the shopping cart, the small display could provide helpful information or a targeted advertisement for the shopper. Generally, it would be desirable to have high location granularity. A large number of IR beacons would be desirable since the location granularity of the system increases as the number of IR beacons deployed increases.
The IR beacon system described above is technically feasible, but may be financially impractical. Installing a large number of IR beacons on the ceiling of a retail store can be expensive, particularly when installing the system in existing stores. Each IR beacon requires a power supply. Typically, there are no electrical outlets installed in retail store ceilings from which the IR beacons can obtain power.
A contractor could install electrical outlets near each desired IR beacon location. However, installing electrical outlets in an existing ceiling is expensive since the installation would involve extensive retrofitting of the electrical facilities of the ceiling. Similarly, a contractor could install hard-wired electric circuits for each IR beacon. Unfortunately, hard-wired electric circuits are also expensive to install for the same reasons as electrical outlets.
Alternatively, the system could use battery powered IR beacons. Battery powered IR beacons would minimize the need for expensive electrical wiring. However, a maintenance worker would need to regularly replace the batteries in the IR beacons. The labor and material expense of changing batteries limits the financial practicality of such a system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a power supply that is easy to install, requires little maintenance, and derives power from existing sources. The power supply would provide enough current for low-power electronic devices (such as an IR beacon) without requiring power from an electrical outlet or hard-wired electric circuit.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that induces an electrical current from a conductor for use by an electronic device. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would minimize installation expense when installing an electronic device in an existing building.